ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinocchio II
Pinocchio II is a sequel to the Walt Disney Pictures animated classic Pinocchio. It was made in 2017 and released on February 27, 2018, Back to the Conscience. Plot Pinocchio is now a human boy, and spends his life time with his dad. Then, he meets a new girl, who is a wooden african american Puppet named Patty. Meanwhile while Stromboli was riding in the Caravan, he found the cage empty, and he was mad! Stromboli has other plans to get rid of Pinocchio. Jiminy Cricket with Patty and Vemmy, with the help of Honest John, Gideon, and the Coachman Barker, also has plans to keep donkeys in Pleasure Island. It's up to Pinocchio and his friends to save the day! Sea Whale Creek is Lonesome! Soundtrack The songs for the film were performed by http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/The The Vamps. Reception Artworks Main Characters Pinocchio_Clipart.jpg|Pinocchio Jiminy_Cricket_Clipart.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Patty_Clipart.jpg|Patty Clip_Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Clip_Gladys.jpg|Gladys Clip_Figaro_the_Cat.jpg|Figaro Clip_Cleo_the_Goldfish.jpg|Cleo The_Blue_Fairy_Clipart.jpg|The Blue Fairy Cast *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Seth Seth Adkins as Pinocchio *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Criff Criff Edwards as Jiminy Cricket *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Mallerie Mallerie Rigsby as Patty *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Tony Tony Pope as Geppetto *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer Jennifer Hudson as Gladys *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin Kevin Crush as Figaro *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly Kelly Gleen as Cleo *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Rosalyn Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Haley Haley Joel Osment as Peter *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Rick Rick Moranis as The Gorodan *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Chazz Chazz Palminteri as Stromboli *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Denis Denis Leary as Honest John *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Billy Billy Cystal as Gideon *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan Jonathan Harris as The Coachman *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Robert Robert Oliveri as Tr. Marty *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/David David Gallagher as Lampy *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Micheal Micheal Welch as Shette *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Eric Eric Lloyd as Salty *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Elan Elan Garfias as Ernie *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff Jeff Cohen as Oscar *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Nick Nick Carson as Alexander *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Adam Adam Beach as Haskell *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Bill Bill Paxton as Rodney *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jefferson Jefferson Texas Hammond as Ender *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jamie Jamie Kennedy as Mocal *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Greta Greta Scacchi as Susan *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Eddie Eddie Redmayne as Bormie *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher Christopher Lee as Police Gemdame *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Matt Matt Damon as Herly Grahor *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Jake Jake Zimmer as The Dementor *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Melissa Melissa Leo as Vemmy *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Will Will Ryan as Indian Tabacco Undle, Piero Uncle, Rough Uncle, Mr. Destory *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Nick Nick Nolte as Captain Doc *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Rey Rey Templin as Bckri Box *http://theideas.wikia.com/wiki/Don Don Knotts as Creek Whale ※ Monstro the Whale Cameo the secondary antagonist Script *Pinocchio II Script Songs / Lyrics * When You Wish Upon a Star (Night Opening) - Performed by: Jiminy Cricket * Jiminy Singing - Performed by: Jiminy Cricket * Back to the Puppets - Performed by: Pinocchio * Angly Singing - Performed by: Geppetto and Pinocchio * Happy March - Performed by: Geppetto * Little Wooden Head - Performed by: Geppetto and Pinocchio * Anything Can Happen - Performed by: Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket * Give a little Whistle - Performed by: Pinocchio and Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket * Turn On The Old Music Box - Performed by: Pinocchio, Patty and Geppetto * Mother and Daughter - Performed by: Gladys and Patty * It's a Beautiful Day - Performed by: Patty * Any Dream is Possible - Performed by: Pinocchio * A Very Good Advice - Performed by: Jiminy Cricket * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Part 1) - Prefomed by: Honest John Pinocchio and Gideon * I've got no Strings (Stage Show) - Perfomed by: Pinocchio * Nos Mee Diner Party - Prefomed by: Gladys and Geppetto * I've got no Strings (Stage House) - Prefomed by: Storomboli * Pinocchio Searching - Prefomed by: Geppetto * That's My Desire (Night Part 1) - Prefomed by: Tatsuro Yamashita * Fairy Singing - Perfomed by: The Blue Fairy * Nose Growing - Perfomed by: Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy * Insect and the Voicing - Perfomed by: Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio and Insects * Snow Playng - Performed by: Pinocchio, Vemmy and Lampy * I Can't Hear My Heart - Performed by: Gladys and Geppetto * Scholl Mings - Performed by: Tr. James, Pinocchio, Vemmy, Lampy, Patty and a Classmate. * The Puppet Rhythm - Performed by: Peter and Pinocchio * Tram engine the Puppets - The Gorodan and Pinocchio. * Gondola Go!! - Freky and Pinocchio. * When to Faylm Stelms - Performed by: Vemmy. * Ten Minutes Ago - Performed by: Pinocchio and Patty. * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Red Lobster House) - Prefomed by: Foul Fellow. * Red Lobster Housing - Stromboli and Gideon, Foul Fellow and Coachman. * Hi Diddle Dee Dee (Part 2) - Prefomed by: Foul Fellow and Pinocchio, Gideon. * Chenge of the Donkey - Prefomed by: Lampy and Classmate * That's My Desire (Night Part 2) - Performed by: Tatsuro Yamashita. * Childen's Spead - Performed by: Pinocchio and Vemmy, Lampy and Classmate, Patty, Pietro. * Captain Sealoon - Performed by: Captain Doc. * Diner Partyng - Prefomed by: Pinocchio and Geppetto, Gladys. * Someday, Everything is Different - Performed by: Patty and Pinocchio. * Whale Race - Prefomed by :Pinocchio and Geppetto, Patty and Gladys. * Follow Your Hearts (Special Stage) - Performed by: The Blue Fairy and Pinocchio. * To God All Praise and Glory (Happy Ending) - Performed by: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty. * That's My Desire (Night Ending) - Performed by: Tatsuro Yamashita. Category:Disney films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Animation